Conversion of a Shadow
by vampire-elf
Summary: This story actually takes place after another of my fanfics, "Victory." It has been years since Dark Link's battle with Link, and he and his comrades have been banished from the land. But they come upon an intriguing discovery.


Whoops and hollers echoed through the giant, round room. Monsters of all sorts surrounded a ring, clapping and cheering wildly. In the middle of the ring was a large

dog-like animal, fierce russet eyes glowering down at a small, gangly green reptile. The thing was spitting and hissing at the larger, much stronger monster, mockingly dancing around its burly legs.

"Get 'im, get 'im!" shouted a ghost nearby, shaking her fist. The moblin shot his eyes at her for only a moment before grabbing the reptile's tail, jerking him upward, and slamming him against the ground. Instantly, the room grew louder with jeers and yells. The moblin stood triumphantly over the lizalfo and glowered at him. With a look of fear across its scaly face, the animal struggled to its feet and staggered away, eyes downcast.

"The winner! The ultimate champion! He goes undefeated!" roared a stalfos, running into the ring and gesturing to the moblin. The crowd surrounding the place went wild, shrieking and clapping. The moblin grunted, raising his sculpted arms into the air. He emitted a fierce roar and flexed his muscles. The surrounding monsters applauded and whooped for him. Only one stood silently at the back of the room, his head bent, not truly watching the game.

As the monsters continued to chant and cheer for the moblin, the shadow slipped, unnoticed, out of the room. He walked slowly down the corridor, the bellows still echoing around him. He used to be the undefeated champion, the one that everyone else hailed, the one praised for his strength... But he was now nothing except a memory, a blurred shadow from the past.

With a dejected sigh, Dark Link combed his fingers through his silver bangs, his crimson eyes narrowed. Ever since his humiliating defeat, he was nothing.

When Ganondorf fell, the remaining monsters in Hyrule banded together and found an old, run-down temple, hiding away between two giant mountains. They resided there, watching mock-battles and fending for their survival. They could do nothing more; if any monster left the mountains, the fate they were choosing was death. Hyrule was well protected by the beautiful Queen Zelda.

Dark Link had barely managed to survive these years. Ganondorf himself had almost killed the shadow for failing to stop the Hero. Something had stopped the evil king from completely shattering Dark Link's life, however. Something prevented the most powerful figure in the land from destroying him. Dark Link didn't know if it was an act of mercy or torture.

The shouts had now faded into silence. The battles were over, and night was falling. Now was the time to find food and any other provisions possible. Most of the moblins were left to guard the temple––they had sharp eyes and were the most powerful creatures there, like giant walking walls of defense. Lizalfos, poes, and stalfos were usually sent to fetch supplies because they were quick, quiet, and had advantages. Even though Dark

Link was never noticed, he went with them, just wanting to leave the loneliness of the abandoned temple for a night.

He walked into a tiny room, the only two things therein being a meager cot and a wooden table, worn away from time. Dark Link grabbed a black cape from the bed and wrapped it around himself, pinning it securely around his neck. The mountains were cold, and nights were especially brutal. Each going out to hunt gathered as much as they could to keep them warm. Sometimes, an unlucky creature would get lost in the darkness and was found, half-frozen from the mountain's cruel conditions.

Dark Link strode out of his room and down the corridor. Stalfos, lizalfos, and poes were already preparing for the journey, carrying weapons, bags, and even chests to bring back whatever they could from their hunt. No sooner had the small troop set out, Dark Link following wordlessly behind them. He did not have much, only a small bag and a dagger on his belt. Even the cape around him was barely anything compared to the furs and coats the others had found and made. Dark Link had never been good at surviving any conditions. His chattering teeth proved it.

This night was much darker and colder than previous ones. Winter was fast approaching. Dark Link found it hard to keep up with the others as they braced themselves against the howling wind and pounding rain. Finally, Dark Link stopped, shivering, and stared into the darkness ahead of him with concerned, searching red eyes. He was lost.

Though fear was crawling into his stomach, he trusted himself enough to survive until the others returned. Coughing into his hand, Dark Link turned around to face the pitch-blackness, willing to try and return to the temple. He hunched into his hood, clamping it around his face as the heavens poured down on him. He growled and his eyes narrowed. The Goddesses of Hyrule were surely mocking him.

For a long while, he struggled through the wind and rain, barely able to see and move through the storm. He had already had a close encounter with a steep cliff. He hoped that he was close to the temple, or at least close to some form of shelter.

Abruptly, Dark Link tripped over something and fell to the ground. Inwardly cursing, he shoved himself to his feet, yanking the hood over his head as the cold bit at his long ears. He crouched down and groped for what had caused him to stumble. He expected a fallen tree or a rock, but what his hands met was nothing of the sort. Shock outweighed his anxiousness. There something alive there, something with hair and a cloak! Assuming it was one of his fellow comrades, Dark Link heaved the stranger onto his shoulder and struggled to find his way back to the temple.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Dark Link found the secret entrance to his home. He pushed past the heavy vines and brush and felt relief flow through him when the rain and wind ceased to nip at him. He strode across the long, cracked bridge, teeth chattering. When the moblins saw him approaching, they moved back from the gates, allowing him to pass through. They did not bother stopping to question about the large lump on his shoulder. They had gotten used to having their weaker companions being brought back during the night.

Dark Link walked into the castle and headed straight for the make-shift infirmary, a larger room with pillows, blankets, and a small cupboard of medical supplies. Though it was not a very comfortable place, there were skilled creatures there who knew all about potions and medicine––mostly poes.

The room was empty now. Dark Link knelt down and meticulously laid the stranger onto one of the padded beds on the stone floor. He shoved his hood back as he straightened to get a better look at the stranger. Dark Link stopped dead, staring down at the figure. Could it be...?

For a long while, he stood there, gaping down at the cold victim in confusion and complete astonishment. Finally, he crouched down and ventured a hand slowly forward, determined to satisfy his questions. He gently pulled the cape away from the man's face. Dark Link's eyes widened and he stumbled back, heart pounding furiously against his ribs. There was no way that this was real! It was impossible...

The infamous Hero, slayer of evil, Link.

Struggling to calm the hysteric beating of his heart, Dark Link clutched at his chest, goggling down at the young man in both amazement and bafflement. Was this a dream? Had he really just rescued his hated enemy from freezing to death?

For a long while, Dark Link stood there, a great battle taking place within him. What was he supposed to do? Should he fetch one of the moblins, ask them to kill the hero? Should he kill the hero himself? Should he let him live?

Dark Link, in a sudden myriad of emotions, reached his left hand down and grabbed the hilt of his dagger. Not a moment later was he on top of the unconscious hero, his blade pressed softly against his neck. He was still alive, Dark Link could feel him breathing...but he still had not awakened.

Memories flooded Dark Link's mind as he knelt there, remembering the battle between him and his alter ego from so long ago. He remembered the astonishing strength and determination in the hero's cold blue eyes, remembered how difficult their battle had been, and he remembered...failing.

Dark Link's teeth ground. How dare he! How dare Link ruin his shadow's entire life! Anger welled up inside Dark Link, and he clenched his fists, scarlet eyes glaring furiously down at his counterpart. He would kill him, here and now. Then, once the others saw what he'd done, his strength and pride would return. They would treat him like a great warrior. He would again be respected and praised.

Then again... Dark Link not only remembered the respect he'd gotten from his comrades, but the respect he'd gotten from the hero himself. He recalled his last moment in that wide, misted room, the hero standing over him, a look of admiration, sympathy, and honor in his sapphire irises. It was something that Dark Link had not been expecting at all. For someone as great as Link to look up to his enemy as opposed to looking down on him was a true puzzle.

Abruptly, Dark Link found himself hesitating. His dagger hovered mere inches above the blonde's neck. He was literally seconds away from killing Hyrule's infamous hero, seconds away from gaining back his lost dignity, but…something was stopping him.

For a long while, the shadow knelt there in silence. His mind and soul was having a feral, heated debate: Should he kill the hero? The question echoed hauntingly through his head, and Dark Link could only sit, paralyzed, and second-guess himself.

But then something caught his eye. A small twitch, an ever so slight movement of Link's head. He was awakening! Now was the time to decide!

Before he could argue against himself once more, Dark Link shoved himself off of Link and stumbled back, his heart leaping into his throat, eyes hardened. He watched in silence as Link slowly came to, his brilliant blue eyes dazedly searching. Suddenly, with a small gasp, he sat bolt upright and looked wildly about. He froze when he saw Dark Link standing a few paces back, dagger in hand.

Noiselessness engulfed them. Neither dared speak nor move as their eyes locked, indigo into crimson. The atmosphere was rigid, silent; utterly motionless. It was as though time itself had stopped, holding its breath to watch. Dark Link held his gaze with Link until he finally cast his eyes downward. He let the dagger's hilt slip from his grasp, and it fell to the stony floor. The clatter seemed to completely crush the silence, and Dark Link almost cringed.

"We meet again."

The words were quiet and rough, almost as though he were speaking to the wall instead of the Hero of Time. Link stood very slowly, not taking his eyes off of his shadow as he pushed himself to his feet. For a few seconds, he knew not what to even say. Finally, he uttered a few uneasy words.

"How…can this be? I thought that you…"

"As did I, hero." Dark Link still did not look at his nemesis. Link bit his lip.

"Where are we?" he finally asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Dark Link grunted. He folded his arms, letting his cloak consume him, hunching into it. "There was a reason you were traveling in that terrible storm outside. You were not merely putting your life on the line for no reason." He looked expectantly at Link, who in turn cast his eyes to the floor. "You have come to destroy this temple, have you not? Somehow, you and the Queen learned of this place and all those who dwell here."

"Yes." Link kept his gaze downward. After a few moments, he quietly added, "Did you save me?"

Dark Link felt his insides squirm and he grunted, turning his nose upward.

"I only did because I thought you were my comrade. Otherwise, I'd have left you out in the cold to die," he sniffed. Link moved his eyes slowly across the room. His brows furrowed, and he looked up at Dark Link.

"Then why am I still alive?"

The words seemed to hit Dark Link harder than any strike to the face. His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he turned away, hiding his face behind his silver bangs. He hoped that the hero would forget the question, would let it slip, but Link patiently waited behind him, prepared for any answer he received. Finally, Dark Link mumbled, "I…do not know. Something stopped me."

Link wavered as Dark Link spoke. He again cast his eyes around the room before letting his gaze rest on the fallen dagger.

"You _were_ going to kill me?"

The words were more of a statement than a question. Dark Link's fists clenched and he turned to face the blonde, eyes filled with detest.

"Stop asking such idiotic questions!" he roared suddenly. "Of course I was going to kill you! Surely any other monster here would have done the same! We are enemies! There is a reason you and Hyrule have been desperately trying to fight against us for the past ten years!"

The Hero did not seem affected by Dark Link's vicious tone. His eyes were still strong and filled with a raging fire that would never be dimmed.

"I am alive."

Dark Link already knew what Link was doing. Both of them knew that Dark Link had purposely let the Hero live, and Link wanted him to express it verbally.

"I am only waiting for the others to return so we can _all_ have the joy of watching you die!" seethed Dark Link. He quickly leaned over and picked up the dagger again. "Just you wait until morning. You will be put to death in front of everyone. Only then will I gain back the respect and honor you took from me!"

"Is that what this is about? You think I raped you of your pride and formality?" Link said in a fierce tone. Dark Link was slightly taken aback from the sudden change in the hero's voice. "The only reason you despise me so is because you feel that I took something from you when I did nothing of the sort. You know this to be true, I can see it in your eyes."

Dark Link gritted his teeth, his eyes flashing venomously. With an outraged yell, he lunged forward, swinging the dagger. Link easily dodged it, ducking to the side. Dark Link turned rapidly on his heel and swung again. The Hero was too fast. Dark Link had not fought in a long while, and it most certainly had taken its toll on him.

Finally, Dark Link managed to trip Link, throwing him off balance. With a blatant thrust, the dagger sunk deep into the blonde's shoulder, pinning him to the wall. Dark Link, panting, glared heatedly into Link's anguished face. He growled and drove the blade deeper into Link, who let out a painful cry.

"I will kill you myself, with my bare hands," hissed Dark Link dangerously. "There is nobody here to help you, nobody that will show mercy… Not even the Goddesses above can save you now!"

The fair-haired elf did not answer as he stared into Dark Link's ferocious, tormented eyes. The shadow began to laugh a hollow, eerie laugh, and he hissed, "Blood, human blood…what a lovely smell. I've almost forgotten just how intoxicating it is."

Link yelped as the knife was wrenched from his shoulder. A moment later, he was on the ground, and Dark Link was standing victoriously above him, an insane glint in his eye. He bound his counterpart tightly with chains, locking him in a tiny, uncomfortable room down the corridor. He was excited, his nerves on edge, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. He had not felt this way in such a long, long time.

Although something in him did not take part in this enthusiasm. The words Link had said to him still rested in the back of his mind. They had been simple, blunt, but…they had a meaning far deeper than meets the eye, and Dark Link knew it. He tried to keep them in the back of his mind.

When the others returned, Dark Link made the announcement that the Hero had been captured. The monsters were just as astonished as he had been, unbelieving and skeptical of his words. But as soon as Dark Link dragged the blonde into the crowd, his body tangled in chains, they whooped and hollered louder than they ever had before. A new thrill was in the air, an ambiance unlike any other before. A strong eagerness, impatience, and chaotic feeling rumbled through the entire temple.

Despite what Dark Link told the hero, he stood back and watched as the others mocked, beat, and jeered at Link. He did not participate, though he watched intently. He was a bit surprised that Link had made absolutely no amount of effort to free himself or to attack his aggressors. He merely laid on the stone floor, bruised and bleeding, his gaze unfocused.

"Some Hero you are! You walked right into your death!"

"You are nothing but a fairy-less forest boy!"

The taunts and beatings continued for hours. Dark Link had not said a word since he brought Link to the others. He stood at the back of the room, arms folded, his eyes glued to the hero. It was obvious that his life was waning. Slowly, but if these beatings continued, he would die. His entire body was bloody and bruised. Surely he had broken a few bones in the fray. His clothes were torn, his voice was gone, and Dark Link noted that there was a faint pleading glint in his eyes.

Finally, the crowd was silenced by a stalfos. The skeleton approached Link, his glowing orange eyes dancing wildly in his skull.

"This is really all we have been fighting?" he mumbled, kicking Link onto his back. "Really! How pathetic!"

The surrounding monsters guffawed and howled with glee, once more pointing and teasing the hero. The stalfos again commanded them to be silent. He smirked, his crooked mouth angling upward as he drew a long golden sword from the belt around his pelvis. "I do hope Ganondorf is watching…wherever he may be, whatever condition he is in…" He raised the sword into the air, shouting, "Oh, great Ganondorf, the Gerudo King from the desert! Watch now in bliss as this boy, who dared to challenge your greatness so recklessly, dies! Watch him writhe and bleed as he suffers for his actions!"

Link opened one tired, agonized eye, and Dark Link froze when that cerulean orb pierced right into him. His breath caught, his throat dried, and his insides back flipped. With an unexpected and despondent shove, he bolted through the crowd and into the center. He jerked to a stop, standing defensively in front of his counterpart.

The air changed instantly, and now, awe, bafflement, and silent horror was emanating from the group. Dark Link felt his lungs contract violently, and he choked, tasting blood in his mouth, the cool metal punctured through his body. His knees buckled, but he remained on his feet.

"You…you fool! What are you doing?" the stalfos spat. Dark Link groaned and rolled his head back. He squeezed his eyes shut. "How…dare you stand in the way of Ganondorf's unfinished work? You conniving, insolent traitor!"

The sword was shoved further into Dark Link's body, and he wretched, blood trickling out of his mouth. He opened his eyes, ignoring his comrades, and looked down at Link. The hero was watching him with an intense sadness in his eyes. It was more powerful than when they had fought.

"You ignorant fools…" Dark Link hissed, struggling to stay standing. "Ganondorf is…gone. He will…n-never return! His aim to…kill the Hero… It is a lost cause. Our lives have been…in jeopardy from…from the start. Do you not see? Our entire existence has been a hindrance to…everything. Fighting against…those who opposed us…was nothing but a waste of time. We never won, and we never will win."

"What are you saying? The Hero will die tonight, here and now!" cried a poe defensively. Dark Link let out a strangled laugh.

"Oh, no. I can…see it in his eyes… The Hero will never die. It matters not who…or what…tries to stop him. He will live to…surpass time itself. He is not just…a boy from the forest. He is a legend that will never…cease to be told. He is the reason that…evil will never, ever succeed. He is, always will be…the Hero of Time."

Silence followed Dark Link's words. Everyone was staring at him, his or her eyes wide in fright. Nobody dared move as Dark Link collapsed to his knees, fumbling in his cloak for something. Then he pulled out a long gray key. The stalfos behind him screeched in protest and tried to stop him, but Dark Link grabbed him by the ribs and tossed him into the crowd. There were startled gasps and cries, but they soon faded as Dark Link unlocked the chains around the hero's body. Though flinching as pain pulsated through his entire being, Link sat up, now face to face with his shadow.

Their gazes locked, and Link was surprised when he saw that tears were glittering in Dark Link's eyes. The shadow coughed and looked down at his chest, where the golden blade's tip exited his body, now stained crimson with blood. Link, holding his side, lifted his left arm and put it across his chest, then bowed his head. A tear rolled down his cheek and dripped off his chin. Dark Link cautiously and shakily copied his actions, bowing humbly to the hero kneeling before him.

"I knew you had a good heart," Link said hoarsely, lifting his head. "I am deeply grateful to you."

Dark Link did not answer. His eyelids fluttered, and he could almost hear his heart slowing. He was dying… "You shall not die in vain. You shall not die my enemy." Link leaned forward slowly, putting a hand on the back of Dark Link's head. He pressed his lips against his alter ego's forehead for a moment, then pulled away. "You are a strong spirit, and I am honored to call you my comrade."

A half laugh, half choke escaped Dark Link's throat, and he shut his eyes, letting his tears trickle down his cheeks. He felt better now…about everything. He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He no longer was sad or angry with anybody, including himself. For once, he had done something correct, had accomplished something that actually was useful. He also knew that his words were true. Link's soul would remain strong through generations to come. There was no way that evil would or could ever prevail. The opposing forces were too powerful.

The pain in his body was dull now, an unnoticeable throbbing. Dark Link slouched on his knees, the sword still protruding from his back. He coughed, a new stream of red trickling down his lips, mingling with his tears.

"You will forever remain within me. You are my shadow, thus…you will always be at my side," Link stated as he got to his feet. "You are a warrior worthy of fighting next to me."

Dark Link smiled slightly as his lids closed. A moment later, he drew his last, rattling breath, and fell onto his side.

Link closed his eyes and bowed his head, muttering a silent prayer over his fallen shadow. Then, without meeting eyes with any other monsters there, he walked out of the room. The last thing he said was, "I will spare your lives for his sake."

And from then on, Link's shadow was darker than before, and it smiled alongside him.


End file.
